ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Gets Lost
Lost Gets Lost is the 21st episode of Evan Billion. Plot Kevin was in a room. It had metal walls and a metal floor. There was a black doorknob on the metal door. Evan was sitting on the floor. Kevin was standing up and holding a pointer. He was pointing to a screen. (Kevin): I'm saying that you should unlock new aliens. (Evan): I unlock aliens all the time. (Kevin): Really? (Evan): Yeah. (Kevin): I'm going to show this video anyways. It adds comedy to the episode. Kevin picked up a remote and pressed a button. The screen turned on. On the screen, it showed Kevin as a baby playing with a toy train. (Baby Kevin): Meh-meh. Deh-meh. Mommy ate some pie. Kevin quickly turned off the video. (Kevin): Please forget what you just saw! Kevin pressed another button. On the screen, it showed the Omnitrix symbol. (Voice): This is an Omnitrix. There are many different variations. And with every variation comes..... aliens! The screen shows Cannonbolt, Swampfire, Armodrillo, Kobray, Green Thumb, Feet Balled, Opposite Swampfire, and Opposite Goop. They swirl around and become a picture of Kevin. (Screen Kevin): Use your aliens. Each alien comes with the power of pride and joy. So unlock some aliens right now! The video dies. (Kevin): Start unlocking! (Evan): I'm going as fast as I can! Evan was twisting and turning the Billiontrix. He finally stopped. (Evan): I've never seen this one before. Evan walked outside. Sharpoint was waiting there. (Evan): Battle me! Sharpoint shot a diamond at Evan. Evan turned into his new alien, Lost and Found, and Found jumped. Lost shot junk at Sharpoint, then Found turned into a mop. Found mopped up Sharpoint. Then, they combined again. (Evan): We won! Then, they split. (Found): Why did you do that? (Lost): You smell. (Found): Says a garbage disposaler made out of junk. (Lost): My junk is the best thing ever. (Found): What about marshmallows? (Lost): MARSHMALLOWS! MARSHMALLOWS! I love marshmallows! I eat them all the time. (Found): So you like marshmallows more then junk? (Lost): MARSHMALLOWS! MARSHMALLOWS! I love marshmallows! I eat them all the time. (Found): You just said that. (Lost): MARSHMALLOWS! MARSHMALLOWS! I love marshmallows! I eat them all the time. (Found): I'll take that as a yes. Why don't you replace your junk with marshmallows? I'll go find some. (Lost): MARSHMALLOWS, MARSHMALLOWS, IN A LOOP! Found went to go get some marshmallows. He bought some and came back. Lost was gone. (Found): Lost, stop being lost! (Lost, from a far distance): No! (Found): I'll find you! (Lost, from a far distance): No! (Found): You put a tape recorder and recorded yourself saying no, didn't you? (Tape Recorder): No! (Found): I'll take that as a yes. (Tape Recorder): No! Found walked into the woods to go look for Lost. Where Lost was..... (Lost): I like being lost. It gives a new meaning to the Chunciean's life. (Narrator): It's Junklean, not Chunciean. (Lost): Shut up narrator! The narrator's fist came down and punched Lost. (Lost): No one does that to Lost! Lost shot junk at the fist, sticking it to the ground. (Lost): I can't believe I just did that. Suddenly, the trees turned into treants and started walking closer to Lost. Lost repelled them further, then turned into a junky stick and rolled on them, sticking them all together. He repelled them into the sky. (Lost): If I can learn that while I'm here, then I'm never leaving! Further to the beginning of the woods...... (Found): Lost, where are you? Lost? Found kept walking until he saw a pile of junk. He was going to try to dig inside of it to find Lost. He slowly crept toward it, then touched it. There was a small patch of junk on his hand. (Found): AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Found jumped up and down. Then, he grabbed a piece of bark and smacked the junk until he couldn't see it anymore. (Found): Few. Let me try something else. Found shot a bunch of soap at the pile of junk, making it turn into bubbles and float up. (Found): Not here. Let me look somewhere else. Found left the area. There were two paths. (Found): My high intellect tells me I should go that way. Found points down a path, then walks down it. The screen zooms further up the path to where Lost is. (Lost): I like candy, cake, and marshmallows. Lost picked up four cardboard cutouts and stood them up. One was of candy, one was of cake, one was of marshmallows, and one was of a carrot. They were all very sloppy. Lost shot junk at the carrot, and repelled it, and used all his powers on it. He then stuffed the other cut-outs in his mouth and ate them. (Lost): Yummy, wood-flavored. It then zooms backwards from the path, where Found is soap surfing down a mountain. There was a giant rock in Found's way. (Found): I can make it! Found lifted up his line leg and it looked like he was about to jump. When he got to the rock, Found slipped under the rock while the soap went over it. When Found came out from under the rock, the soap went into his mouth. (Found): Well, it's better then Lost. He's probably eating a leaf right now. Lost picked up a piece of grass and ate it. Then, he saw Found sliding to where he was. (Lost): No! Lost ran away. Found got up and started chasing him. Lost started slowing down, but Found did too. After a while, Lost got back up and ran again. Found made a wall of soap and trapped Lost. (Found): The battle is on. (Lost): Battle? You can't even spell yellow on a calculator. (Found): 431103. (Lost): Oh. Lost shot junk at Found. Found ducked and covered Lost in soap. He hardened the soap, trapping Lost. Lost broke his head out. (Lost): How dare you clean me! Lost dissipated the dried soap into junk and it melted. (Lost): How can you beat me......if you can't find me? Lost grabbed a large leaf and covered his body with it. (Found): Gee, I wonder where Lost is. Maybe he is on the ground behind me. Found turned around and bent down. Lost removed the leaf. Then, Found jumped and attracted Lost to his leg. Found turned right-side up and was pinning Lost to the ground. Lost repelled Found, but Found attracted Lost. This caused a lot of energy to form in between them and stick them together. With telekinesis, Found attracted a large rock and hit Lost in the head, knocking him out. He picked up Lost and wrapped him around himself, then reverted back to normal. (Evan): Glad that's over. Then, the Billiontrix flashed green, then seperated Evan into a half-Junklean, half-Osmosian, and half-Junklean, half-human. The half-Osmosian ran away. (Clean Evan): Here we go again. THE END Aliens Used *Lost and Found *Junklean Split-Evan Trivia *First appearance of Lost and Found. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero